


it started with a whisper

by SnorkleShit



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, High School, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/pseuds/SnorkleShit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being kicked out of his house, all Zuko cares about is getting into Agni Academy so his family will finally accept him again. <br/>   As fate would have it, he finds himself becoming friends with Sokka and the Gaang, and suddenly he's focusing on a lot more. Including but not limited to: pink hippie vans, shitty music, home decor, and ridiculous mall prices-  not to mention keeping his horrible past a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Satan's Lasagna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gh0ulpunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0ulpunk/gifts).



> SOUNDTRACK:  
> http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/red-hoodies-and-eternal-angst

“I heard he got expelled.”  
“I heard he cussed out a teacher.”  
“I heard he’s emo.”  
“I heard he burnt his face on purpose.”  
“I heard he’s mute.”  
“I heard he’s a satanist.”  
“I heard he’s in a gang.”  
“I heard he set his own house on fire.”  
“I heard he stabbed a clown.”  
“I heard he’s a cannibal.”

 

The rumors followed Zuko like a chain and ball tied to his ankle. He didn’t ask for them, didn’t do anything to provoke them. Well, besides be the new kid who never talked and had a giant scar across his face, who’s neutral expression somehow implied he spent his downtime eating human flesh. And he had thought the legendary rumor mills in public schools where a joke. Oh, had he been mistaken. He didn’t bother trying to fight them- he didn’t bother doing anything at all. And nobody seemed that inclined to try and talk to him directly anyway. Whether that was because he was different, or because they were somehow afraid of him, he didn’t know. He just wanted to get good enough grades to get into the college his father basically owned. Then, maybe, his father would let him come back.   
Yeah, fat fucking chance. But it was the only chance he had.  
He pulled his hoodie tighter around himself, letting the familiar fabric comfort him as he ducked his head and tried to ignore the stares of a girl a few desks over.  
He’d been here for a month now, and he’d successfully avoided any outright conflict and interaction with anyone, besides his partner in Biology, Jet. Jet didn’t ask about shit, they just got their work done and that was that. He’d managed to avoid any other partner projects by doing them himself, but Mr. Cabbage said he had to have a partner for this upcoming History project. He hated History already, and now he was going to have to be stuck with someone for the rest of the week working on this shit? He had half the mind to skip History. But Cabbage hated people who skipped, and took five points off your grade. He couldn’t afford that. He needed straight A + ‘s, and no disciplinary records, community service, and an extracurricular if he wanted to get into Agni Academy. His grades and his record were going good, and he’d been working at the soup kitchen every saturday. He actually liked it. His only problem was the extracurricular. Which would probably mean socializing. And since he prefered going into a sport, it would also mean locker rooms. And being naked. Around other people. Which was like, a big no-no.  
In his case, anyway.

 

Maybe there was some club he could join that had the least amount of socializing possible...Ugh, clubs.   
He was pulled out of his thoughts by Mr. Cabbage calling the class to attention.  
“Now, I know some of you would rather work by yourselves. And I know that some of you would rather work in bigger groups, with all your friends. Normally, I would allow this, but not this time. There are exactly twenty four students in this class, no one is absent today, so I expect twelve groups of two.” He explained, as he passed out packets. “You have to choose an acceptable event in history, or pull one out of the hat I bring around, and make a presentation to teach the rest of the class about it.” The majority of the class groaned in unison.   
“You have five minutes to find a partner and begin brainstorming.” He announced, and just like that, the class erupted in people rushing to to their friends. Zuko slouched down in his chair.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“We should totally do something about Anne Bonny!” Toph suggested to Katara instantly. Her eyes lit up.   
“Sure!”  
Aang cocked his head. “Who’s that?”  
Toph rolled her glazed over eyes. “The greatest female pirate captain in history, Twinkletoes.”   
“Oh! That chick who always pulled her boob out in battle that you talk about all the time?”  
“Yeah.”  
Sokka scoffed. “I doubt she really did that. Little impractical, isn’t it? Anyway, Aang, what do you want to-” He started, but before he could finish, a girl in pigtails rushed up to Aang.  
“Hi Aang! Do y-you wanna be my partner? I mean, it’s okay if you don’t, but you’re my only friend in this class…” She blushed as she spoke, looking at the ground. Aang glanced towards Sokka awkwardly.  
Sokka sighed inwardly, but nodded his permission to Aang, who smiled and left with the girl towards her desk.  
“That was nice of you, Sokka.” Katara said with a smile.  
Sokka flopped back his head and whined.   
“Yeah, I’m a saint, but now everyone’s got a partner but me!” He complained, looking at the class with disdain.  
“Well, that guy in the corner doesn’t.” Toph suggested, jerking her thumb over her shoulder. Sokka followed the gesture to a familiar figure in a red hoodie.  
Katara’s face paled. “Oh, hell no! Sokka, don’t you dare, that guy gives me the creeps! He’s bad news!” She whispered.  
“Oooh, is it the broody guy with the fucked up face everyone always talks about? I heard he’s a cannibal. God, I wish, nothing ever happens in this town.” Toph whispered wistfully.  
Katara shot her a glare at her frankness, which was lost on the blind girl. Yet, she somehow sensed it, and stuck out her tongue.  
“Your the one who’s judging him without a second thought, I’m just stating fact.” Toph said primly, then turned in the vague direction of Sokka.   
“Anyway, you should know better than to listen to the rumors. Remember when everyone thought we were dating?”   
“But he nevers talks to anybody, he just sulks in the shadows, that rings a couple creeper bells to me.” Sokka retorted. Katara kept casting glances over her shoulder.   
“What if the rumors are true? What if he lures me to his devil worship cave and bakes me into a sacrificial pie? Or worse- a lasagna. “ He continued in a horrified whisper. Katara laughed, and Toph shook her head.  
“Well, what if the reason he nevers talks to anyone is because all anyone does is spread rumors? Eh? Don’t be such an asshole, go introduce yourself. Besides, Cabbage will just stick you two together if you don’t.”   
“I don’t know, maybe you should ask if you can work with us…” Katara supplied in a concerned tone. Forever the protective big sister, even in the face of hypothetical devil worshipping dessert chefs.   
Sokka sighed, standing up straight and slinging his bag over his shoulder.   
“Nah, he’ll never go for that. I might as well ride out to meet my fate. If I die, turn my room into a museum.” He said dramatically as he turned to go. Katara wrinkled her nose.  
“A museum of nasty stiff socks and qeustionable internet history? No thanks- especially since i’m pretty sure the two are linked.” She muttered, earning a laugh from Toph.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Zuko’s mental sirens went off as he noticed a dark skinned boy with an undercut and piercings approaching him. Shit. He’d been hoping that if no one wanted to be his partner, Cabbage would let him off the hook. He recognized the guy, he had lunch and some classes with him, along with his little group of friends. But they had never talked.  
As the guy sat down across from him and flashed a greeting smile, and part of Zuko’s mind dryly wondered which rumors he’d heard about him. The satanist one was sure making the rounds this week. Although, the cannibal one was a school favorite by far.  
“So, looks like we’re stuck together. I’m Sokka.” The guy introduced himself, holding out a hand to shake.   
Time to test the waters.   
Zuko sat up straight, and pushed back his hood before reaching out to shake the other boy’s hand, watching his face the whole time. Sokka’s eyes flicked momentarily at the left side of his face, but then returned to look him in the eyes. Well, better than most.  
He sat back in his seat and crossed his arms. “Any ideas for the project itself?”  
“Civil War?”  
“Too generic.”  
“Uhhhh….”

 

After a while of brainstorming- or rather brain farting -Cabbage approached with a hat full of paper slips.  
“You boy’s found an idea yet?” He asked. They shook their heads in unison. Cabbage held forth the hat. “Quick, before class let’s out.”   
Zuko reached forward and fished out a piece of paper, and the teacher moved on. Sokka watched the other boy’s expression sour as he read. The bell rang, and Zuko threw the paper down on the table and huffed.   
“The universe sure has a dark sense of humor.” He muttered, and then was gone out the door. Sokka blinked after his partner, then turned to pick up the paper slip.  
The Salem Witch Burnings.  
Oh.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“A burn victim doing a report on people being burned to death? Not exactly the kind of irony I’d shoot for, if I where you. You should ask Mr. Cabbage if you can switch subjects.” Suki advised as they waited in the lunch line.   
“I don’t know, I should probably talk to Zuko about it first. See what he wants to do, you know?” Sokka replied.  
Suki nodded as she grabbed her tray. “I guess. I mean, maybe he won’t be that bothered by it in the end. Besides, maybe the scar wasn’t even from a burn. I mean, all anyone really knows about this guy is that he never takes off that fucking hoodie and he lives with his uncle, and works at his uncle’s tea shop, the Jasmine Dragon. It’s actually pretty cool.”  
“How do you know that- I mean, that he lives with his uncle?” Sokka asked. Suki shrugged.  
“I heard it from Jet.”  
Sokka wrinkled his nose at the name. “Fuck that guy. Wait, how does Jet know that?”  
“They’re Biology partners.” Suki replied, handing the lady her card.  
“Does Zuko actually speak more than a sentence to him? Pigs have flown.” Sokka said dramatically, earning a glare from the woman behind the counter. He handed her his cash and followed Suki to their lunch table.  
“No, actually. They don’t talk much, from what I’ve seen. And I imagine that has less to do with Zuko being antisocial as fuck, and more with Jet being a complete douchenozzle.”  
Sokka laughed. “No arguments here.”   
“Anyway, they had to work outside of school like, one time, and Zuko immediately said they couldn’t work at his house because his uncle didn’t like company. Deduce from there. “ Suki shrugged. “The point is, all these rumors have no basis. Maybe he’s hurting. Maybe he’s scared to try and socialize when all people do is spread more rumors. Maybe- just maybe- he just doesn’t know how. That’s where you come in. Be nice, and maybe he’ll be nice back. Who knows, this might be the blossoming of a beautiful friendship. Either that or he really is an antisocial weirdo and his room is painted in tentacle hentai and animal blood.”   
Sokka laughed as they sat down next to the others. Aang was showing the pictures of Momo, his cat, to Haru and Katara. Apparently he had to get a hair cut, and hadn’t been happy about it. They all talked and laughed as they ate, and Sokka momentarily forgot his concerns.   
A little while later, Sokka spotted a familiar figure walking past, heading out of the cafeteria. He jumped up, and called out.  
“Yo, Zuko!”   
The turned around, and watched Sokka jog up to him with a guarded expression  
“So, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to go talk to Mr. Cabbage about getting another subject?” He asked. Zuko’s expression soured.  
“What makes you think I want to get another subject? Do you really think I’m that sensitive? The subject is fine. And don’t you ever assume anything about me again. Now go back to your little friends and gossip to your hearts content.” He sneered, and whirled around to go. Sokka was shocked at first, and then he planted his hands on his hips.  
“Well excuse me for trying to be nice. Maybe you should give it a go once and a while. How about you let go of your ego for a second, okay? I’m sorry if I offended you. And you know what? Most people only gossip because they’re trying to fill in the blanks. I didn’t assume anything, I just tried to be a good guy based on what you did around me. That’s all anybody can do, okay? All I know is that you didn’t like the subject, so I’m offering for us to go talk to Cabbage, okay? Nothing more. Your the one assuming shit here, man. You don’t have to pretend to be fine to protect whatever pride you’ve got yourself wrapped up in. Do you wanna go talk to Cabbage or not?”   
Zuko had turned back to him by now. His eyes were wide- as wide as the right one could go- and he stared at Sokka for a full second, before looking down at shoes, a little sheepishly.  
“Thank you. I’m sorry. Yeah, uh, I’d like that. It’s not that I’m-I just-” He replied haltingly. Sokka smiled at him as they started off down the hall.  
“It’s alright, I understand.” Sokka said, and then started rambling about his other classes, some of which they shared. He didn’t notice the way Zuko glanced at him out of the corner of his good eye, as if he was afraid he wasn’t real.

Sokka didn’t notice a lot of things, and he would pay the price later on.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Zuko felt a little silly now, but at least he wouldn’t have to stand in front of the class and talk about people being burned alive, with a giant burn across his face. Fuck irony. Well, that was if Mr. Cabbage let them change their subject. He was tempted to cross his fingers, but scolded himself at the childish ideal. Crossing your fingers and praying for luck didn’t do a damn thing.  
Mr. Cabbage was sitting at his desk grading papers, and raised an eyebrow when they appeared in the doorway.   
“How may I assist you, boys?” He asked.   
“We were wondering if we could change our subject.” Sokka stated. The aged teacher sighed, and leaned back in his chair.  
“I rarely cater to whims so much. Life isn’t going to let you shift gears as easily as you may like. Why do you want to change it? What did you pull from the hat?” He asked.  
Zuko stared him right in the eyes with the neutral expression he had perfected long ago.  
“The Salem Witch Burnings.” He replied smoothly.   
Cabbage nodded in understanding. “I see. Well, I guess my little plan worked. You see, no one was actually burned during the Salem Witch Trials. Albeit, burning was an execution method used widely during certain time periods, but it was never used during those events. I worded it that way specifically to weed out what students actually do their research. I did a lot of the hat ideas that way. If you still want to change, your welcome to choose again.” Cabbage explained, gesturing to the hat full of paper sitting on his desk.  
“Uh, no,” Zuko said, exchanging a glance with the darker skinned boy. “ I think we’re good. Sorry to bother you.” He said awkwardly.  
Cabbage nodded. “I expect the best from you two. You’ve got determination and creativity, and that will get you farther in life than anything else. Have a nice day. I recommend you start working today, the end of the week comes faster than you think, and this is worth test points.”   
They said goodbye and headed back into the hall. Zuko threw back his head and groaned once they were out of earshot.   
“He probably thinks I’m some traumatized over-sensitive know-it-all who actually doesn’t know anything at all.” Zuko sighed.   
Sokka laughed, a shit-eating grin across his features.   
“Are you?” He asked.  
Normally, Zuko felt like he would get mad over someone asking that. But for the first time in a long time, the anger didn’t come, and he felt himself smile in response.   
“Not really sure anymore.”  
Sokka clapped a hand on his shoulder, and Zuko flinched as if he’d been - well, burned. He needed to get over that issue of his - he didn’t live with his father anymore, after all. But Sokka just kept smiling, that goofy, easygoing smile, and he relaxed.  
“That’s okay, dude.”  
Maybe it was.


	2. Come on Barbie, Let's Go Party!

“So, we can’t work at my house today, things are kinda hectic at my house, my dad’s rearranging everything. It’s his definition of spring cleaning.” Sokka explained.  
Zuko frowned. “It’s almost October.”   
“Yeah, well, fall cleaning then. Spring can’t have all the fun. Anyway, not that my family isn’t super nice, it’s just not the best work environment.” Sokka continued.   
Zuko hesitated, mulling the idea over in his head. This went against all his reservations, but the urge overcame him anyway.   
“We can work at my house. My uncle loves company, and he lives alone all quiet and drinks tea all day. Well, lives alone, besides me.”   
Sokka raised an eyebrow. So, his uncle wasn’t the reason he hadn’t let Jet come over. He probably shouldn’t look so much into it. Jet was an asshole; he’d lie to keep him away from his house too.   
“Sounds good. Do you drive? I haven’t got my license yet - let’s just say that driver’s ed wasn’t the easiest thing for me…” Sokka rubbed the back of his neck, wincing at certain memories.

 

Zuko nodded. “Yeah, I’ve got my own car. Well, sorta. It’s awful. Like, the minute I have the time and money to get another car, I’m going to drive the one I’ve got off a fucking cliff. Anyway, yeah, and I can drive you back home if you want.”  
Sokka brightened. “Cool! I hate public buses.”  
“Doesn’t everyone?”  
“Not my friend Aang. In fact, I’m pretty sure Aang doesn't hate anything.”  
“That kid with the tattoos?”  
“It’s some religious thing. He was raised by monks before he moved here, no lie.” Sokka clarified. “So, I’ll see you after school?”  
Zuko nodded. “Yeah, meet me in the student parking lot. I’ll, uh, see you in English.” And with that, he was gone in the crowd that had accumulated in the hall the minute the bell rang. Zuko had just invited someone to his house. He was sure his uncle would be thrilled, but he felt strangely about it himself. Sokka was nice, but he hadn’t been afraid to be frank. Was he making a mistake, inviting him over? Maybe he was overthinking it. Maybe coming over to someone’s house wasn’t as big of a deal to Sokka as it was to him. His uncle’s house was like a sanctuary to him. It was the only place where he wasn’t beaten or talked about behind his back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“No. Not happening.” Katara crossed her arms   
“He’s a nice guy, Kat!” Sokka protested. “You just don’t want to admit you might be wrong. Besides, don’t you want me to get a good grade? I’m guaranteed to, with this guy. According to Suki.” Sokka added.   
Katara rolled her eyes.   
“Well, you better call dad before you go. For a little thing called parental permission. It’s pretty vital, in case you didn’t know. But I’m sure he’ll let you, especially since it’s for school.” Katara added.  
“I already did. Aren’t you going to Suki’s?” He asked. Katara nodded. “Are you taking the bus?”  
“No, we’re walking. Suki kinda got banned from taking the buses.” Katara sighed. Sokka raised an eyebrow.   
“I-how-what?” He asked. Katara rolled her eyes.  
“Some guy pinched her butt. She threw him out the bus window. While it was in motion.” She explained. “Toph got suspended from the buses too, but that’s just because she told the bus driver to suck her clitoris.”  
“Ew, gross, too much info, Kat.” Sokka wrinkled his nose, earning himself a dirty look.   
“You are so sexist, you know that?”   
“What! Am not! How is not wanting to hear about clits all the time sexist?” He asked incredulously. Katara huffed.   
“Because if I had said dick instead of clit, you wouldn’t have a problem. I would think you would be fine with either, considering you’re bi.” She said.  
Sokka shrugged. “What can I say? Society has conditioned me well.”  
“Yeah, I bet.”  
“Hey, guys!” Suki called, jogging across the lawn.  
“What’s up, Shawshank Redemption?” Sokka greeted.   
“Uh, what?” She asked.  
“I heard you threw a guy out a window.” Sokka clarified with a smug grin.  
Suki made a face. “Um, have you even seen Shawshank Redemption?”  
“Besides the point.”  
“No, it’s exactly the point, Sokka.” Katara countered. “You can’t just make random references that have no connotation to the subject matter at hand. It’s insane--”  
She was cut off by Sokka turning towards a familiar figure walking down the sidewalk towards them.   
“Hey, Zuko’s here!” He exclaimed. The other boy had his hood drawn low over his face, but that hoodie was unmistakable. He had his arms crossed, but he smiled shyly at the group as he approached. The smile didn’t reach his eyes.   
“This is my sister, Katara, and our friend Suki. This is Zuko.” Sokka introduced. They nodded at him. Suki stuck out her hand for him to shake, and he visibly flinched, but covered it up by adjusting his bag before shaking her hand firmly. Katara made no move to greet him otherwise. Sokka sensed the awkwardness, and clapped his hands together.  
“Well, we’ve got to go. Have fun walking to Suki’s house like losers.” He said, turning to go. Katara rolled her eyes. Zuko glanced at Sokka, then at the girls, as if debating something. He pulled down his hood and ran a hand through his hair.  
“Do you want a ride? I’ve got the room, trust me.” Zuko offered awkwardly, as if he wasn’t sure it was okay to ask.  
Sokka blinked. He hadn’t been expecting that. Katara frowned and opened her mouth, probably to protest, but Suki cut her off.   
“Of course! Thanks, Zuko!” She said excitedly, grabbing Katara’s hand and dragging her along. “Come on Tara, get that stick out of your ass.”   
Katara bristled. “Says the girl who wouldn’t even sip wine at Thanksgiving, under parental guidance.” She retorted.  
Suki shot a glare back at the other girl. “You know alcohol isn’t good for the body’s vibrational frequency!”  
“Do you even know what the hell you are saying half the time?” Sokka asked. Suki smacked him on the arm.   
“You would like my uncle. I’ve never seen him drink anything but tea and water his entire life.” Zuko commented as he led them through the student parking lot. Suki laughed.  
“My kinda man! If I was into men.” She laughed. Zuko’s eyes widened, and his face flushed a little, but he didn’t say anything. Katara’s eyes narrowed, but nobody said anything.   
“So, where’s this car of yours?” Sokka asked.   
“Up ahead. And don’t judge me once you see it.” He said sullenly. They rounded a corner, and Katara practically fell over laughing. Zuko glowered, and fished out his keys.  
“OH. MY. GOD.” Suki exclaimed gleefully. Sokka put a hand to his heart, wiping tears of mirth out of his eyes.  
“It was a gift! I didn’t have a choice! And I don’t have the money for anything else.” Zuko said defensively.  
The ‘gift’ in question was a full size Volkswagon Bus, the classic hippie van. Only, it was hot pink. Barbie pink. White on the top half, and white flowers on the sides.   
“Who the hell would give you this?” Sokka exclaimed.  
“My sister.” Zuko muttered darkly, unlocking the middle side door and holding it open for them.   
“Oh. She must be….nice.” Sokka said as he climbed up, and the others followed.  
Zuko didn’t reply, heading around to climb into the passenger’s seat. 

“IT HAS PINK SHAG CARPET. MY LIFE IS OVER.” Suki’s voice screeched.   
The back was full of giggles as they pulled out onto the road, but Zuko’s knuckles were white from his grip on the steering wheel, and his stomach tied itself in nervous knots. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zuko had no idea what he was doing. What did people talk about during car rides? They seemed to be engaged in their own conversation, maybe he should just focus on driving instead of worrying about making a good impression. Why should he care about making a good impression? All he needed was to get a good grade and then he could part ways with these people. Wouldn’t have to bother at all with socializing.   
When had he gotten this socially awkward? A few months ago, he had gone to upper class diners and aristocratic events on the regular, greeting high members of society with the grace and ease he was raised to. Well, these weren’t upper class socialites, hiding behind a fake smile and kissing their knuckles while talking about the weather. They were real, and dignified in a way that no pretty-faced trophy wife or high standing CEO ever could be. And they were… happy. He didn’t know how to handle it. Damn, that was pathetic. He was pathetic. Not a news flash. He should stop worrying so much, he didn’t owe these… kids anything. They didn’t know anything about the real world, they were happy and carefree. Something dark twisted around in his chest, and he sank a little lower in his seat. His cheetah print seats. Fuck Azula. 

“It’s right up here!” Suki instructed, gesturing for him to turn around in a cul de sac. Suki’s house was bright green, and had a million garden gnomes in the front garden. Suki and Katara hopped out of the van, and Suki waved goodbye. Sokka climbed up into the passenger seat as they headed on their way.   
“So, that was really nice of you.” Sokka said, reclining in the seat. Zuko cast him a sidelong glance.  
“Not really. Anyone would have done it.” He said offhandedly. Sokka raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
They got to Zuko’s house, which was modern, but decorated in earthy tones with a lovely garden outside. A large but happy looking man opened the door as they headed down the stone path.  
“Zuko! You brought a friend! Should I put on some tea?” The man exclaimed in excitement.  
Zuko glanced towards Sokka, who grinned. “Sure. I love tea. And beef jerky, if you have it. Beef jerky is love. Beef jerky is life.” Sokka said wistfully.  
Zuko shook his head. “We don’t have any salty dry ass meat in the house, if that’s what you're asking.”  
“Then your life is hereby forfeit.” Sokka exclaimed, but Zuko ignored him to turn back to his uncle.  
“We’re working on a project, Uncle. I’ll be driving him back at five, and then I’ll make chicken on rye.” Zuko added, heading up the stairs. Sokka followed him to the last room on the left.   
“Dude, did you just move in or something?” Sokka asked, looking around. The room was bare, with only one picture of a smiling woman on the side table next to the bed for decoration.

 

“What do you mean? I’ve been here for months.” Zuko said, frowning. Sokka waved around the room.  
“Dude, this is your room. Like, you’re blank canvas. You need stuff to fill it up - evidence of life! Knickknacks, posters, photos? Nothing?” He exclaimed. Zuko rolled his eyes.  
“I’m not all that into home decoration. Are we gonna work on this project or what?” He said, pulling his macbook out of the desk drawer and sitting on the bed. They set to work, and before they knew it, it was time to go.  
Sokka stretched his arms out and yawned.   
“Well, that’s more work than I’ve gotten done in one sitting in ages. How about you come over to my place tomorrow?” He suggested.  
“If that’s alright.” Zuko said, He’d never been invited over to someone’s house before. “I should get you home.” He said, standing. Sokka followed suit.  
“Yeah, my family’s probably missing me.”   
Zuko nodded, even though had had no idea what that would be like.

_______________________________________________________________________

“So, you’ve got you’re license?” Sokka asked as they pulled out of the driveway.  
“It would be stupid to drive without one, wouldn’t it?” Zuko replied.  
“Can I see it? I heard they changed the design last year.” Sokka asked. Zuko shrugged and tossed his wallet towards him.  
“Yeah, whatever.”  
Sokka flipped through his wallet, and rain started hitting the windows. He paused, and studied a picture in the front fold.   
“Is this your mother?” Sokka asked. Zuko practically swerved the van as he jerked, stiffening as his eyes flew open. He reached over, and ripped the wallet out of his hands, stuffing it in his jacket pocket.   
“I don’t want to talk about it.” Zuko snapped, staring ahead, knuckles white as he gripped the steering wheel. Sokka sat silently for a moment, watching him and weighing the pros and cons in his head. He came to a decision, and reached into his backpack, pulling out his wallet. He flipped through his photos of him and his friends, until he came to the one he wanted. He hesitated, before pulling it out and holding it up.  
“You know, sometimes I think that if I didn’t have pictures, i’d forget what my mother’s face looked like.” Sokka said. He’d never really opened up about his mother to anyone outside his friends. But then again, he was hoping Zuko would become his friend. He only hoped he wouldn’t be burned, putting himself out there like this. No pun intended.  
Zuko glanced over, and then looked back to the road, not replying.   
“What was your mother’s name?” Sokka asked, feeling awkward as hell. But he had to try.   
Zuko stiffened, his eyes staring straight into the distance. There was a beat of silence before Zuko swerved, and pulled to the side of the road.   
“Get out.” Zuko snapped. Sokka’s eyes widened.  
“Dude, I didn’t mean-”  
“Get out!”   
Sokka huffed, kicking open the door. “Fine. Fuck you. Last time I try and open up or some girly bullshit like that.” He spat, jumping out of the van and slamming the door. Zuko sped off into the night, and Sokka was left alone in the rain. His shoulders sagged, and he headed home with a heavy heart. He hadn’t done anything wrong, he was pretty sure, but he still felt like he’d failed.


	3. Beef Jerky Hearts

“He what?” Katara exclaimed, hands on hips. Sokka sighed.   
“Don’t get your panties in a twist, i’m fine. It was only a couple more blocks.” He explained.   
“You could have gotten a cold, you could have gotten hit by a car in the dark, you could have gotten mugged!”  
“It’s literally just this neighborhood, Kat, I wasn’t-”   
“I bet mom thought she was safe, but she wasn’t! You could have- you-” Katara’s lip began to tremble, but the fire still burned in her eyes. Sokka felt like he’d been punched in the gut.  
“I’m sorry, Katara. I didn’t mean...I was careful. I had my pocket knife, maze, my phone. I looked around me every few minutes. Stayed away from shadows. I know, Katara. I know, okay? It was just a couple of blocks. I’m fine, i’m right here, see?” He added, stepping forward to put a hand on her shoulder. Katara shook her head, squeezing back angry tears.   
“Just, promise me, you’ll never walk alone again, okay? And i’m gonna slaughter Zuko- I knew he was bad news! I’m pretty sure he’s homophobic, you know. He made a weird face yesterday when Suki made that joke about how she doesn’t like men. What if he’s awful to you when he finds out your bi? I’ll kill him!” She exclaimed. Sokka rolled his eyes.  
"It's not as big a deal as you're making it. Just leave it alone." He sighed. "I'm heading to class, okay? I'll see you in History." He waved goodbye and turned down the hall.  
"DAMN RIGHT YOU'LL SEE ME, BEATING ZUKO'S PASTY ASS!"  
Katara yelled after him.  
\----------  
That morning, Zuko woke up with a pounding headache and a sense of intense guilt and dread. The events of the night before played through his mind. He groaned as he dragged himself out of bed. How could he have been so stupid? Let his emotions ruin his chances a the history grade he was shooting for? Let alone fucking it up with the one group of individuals who actually spoke more than a word to him.  
Way to go, Zuko.   
He dragged himself into the bathroom and started getting ready, then pulled on his hoodie and headed downstairs. He made himself a protein shake and ignored his uncle insisting he eat solids for breakfast as he headed out the door. He went on a quick run around his block, since he had time, and then crawled into his van and started towards school.   
Being back in his accursed van reminded him harshly of what he'd done to Sokka. Jesus, he was really shitty at being nice to people. His father was right. How was he supposed to fix this? He'd grit his teeth and apologize, of course.  
He glanced towards his watch, then towards the upcoming convenience store. Maybe he had time for one stop before school. Having some back up couldn't hurt, right?  
\----

 

Sokka almost skipped history, to be honest, but Aang stopped him.  
"You can't let one disagreement ruin your grade, Sokka!" He exclaimed as he practically dragged the other boy into the room. Sokka stifled the groan he felt rise up when he saw Zuko sitting in the back of the room. Everyone immediately went for their partners, and Toph seemed to be barely holding Katara back across the room. Zuko had his hoodie pulled up- big surprise- staring down at the desk.  
Sokka sucked in his breathe and strode towards his partner, and opened his mouth to give him a piece of mind.  
"Ursa." Zuko said softly, suddenly, still staring down at the desk. Sokka froze.  
"What?" He exclaimed.  
Zuko reached into his bag, and set two bags of beef jerky on the desk, still not looking up.  
"My mother's name was Ursa." Zuko clarified.  
Sokka felt the world skid to a halt with the unheard echo of Zuko's words, and after a moment of silence, he grinned as all the tension drained away with their unspoken understanding.   
He pulled up a chair and grabbed one of the bags.  
"So, how's your day been so far?" He asked cheerily, all anger gone.  
Zuko looked up, and sat back in his seat.   
"Not so bad, I guess."  
\---------

 

"Oh, so he gives you jerky, and everything is just peachy between you two?" Katara exclaimed as they exited the classroom.  
"It's a little more complicated than that. Everything's fine now, Tara, chill." Sokka replied, popping more jerky into his mouth. Katara huffed and tossed a nasty glare at Zuko before spinning away. Zuko glowered at the floor and pretended not to notice. Sokka clapped him on the shoulder, and to his own surprise, Zuko didn’t flinch as hard as he usually did. Not that Sokka noticed it anyway. 

"Don't worry, she's just stubborn and protective. You know how sister’s are." Sokka assured him. Zuko smiled with the side of his mouth, just a little quirk, but the spark of it momentarily touched his eyes. It had been real, but fleeting. Sokka felt a strange inclination to chase after it.  
“I wouldn’t know personally, but I get the general idea.” Zuko told him.   
“I thought your sister bought you that thug as fuck van of yours?” Sokka raised an eyebrow. Zuko groaned.   
“Let’s just say she bought it just to mock my worst insecurities.” He muttered hatefully. “She only cares about herself, and hurting others. That’s not an exaggeration. She’s crazy. She tried to kill me when we were kids. I love her, sort of, I guess...at least, I wish I could.” 

Sokka stared at him. “Oh. I mean, Katara gets super pissed off at me but she’s never tried to kill me.” 

Zuko looked away, eyes dark and distant. “It’s a reoccuring theme in my family.” He whispered. Then he felt a little awkward, and kept looking at the floor as they walked. He hadn’t meant to say that aloud, exactly.

Sokka slung an arm around his shoulders, but gentler than he usually did and gave him a slight squeeze.  
“Don’t worry, bro. I’ll defend you from the hell hordes of psycho sisters. C’mon, dinner at my house tonight will make you rethink your entire existence. Hope you like fish, cause the Wateri’s are internationally renowned fish cookers.” He declared.

 

Zuko looked back up at him incredulously.   
“I don’t think that’s how you say that. And it’s only lunchtime.”

“Give me a break, man. I had to walk home in the rain because of you, I might have some rain brain disease.” Sokka lamented.

“That doesn’t even make sense-”

“Neither does your face!”

“Burn scar on the left, stink eye on the right. What’s not making sense?” Zuko had never made a joke about his scar before. He hoped it wouldn’t come off bad. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it himself. 

“Good point, Ken. Let’s go party!” Sokka patted him lightly on the shoulder and jogged out towards the cafeteria. 

“Shut the fuck up, Wateri.” Zuko muttered, but started to jog to catch up with him anyways. Sokka’s laughter floated back towards him, and he suddenly felt breathless even though he’d barely picked up the pace.

___________________

 

 

“Another day of hell over, finally!” Toph groaned as they exited the west exit. Katara put her hands on her hips.

“You skipped all your classes to sleep under a beanbag in the back of the bandroom. You don’t even play an instrument!” She exclaimed.

Toph guffawed. “I’m blind!”

“You don’t need to see to play an instrument, that’s the beauty of it!”

“Says the beauty queen. I could play an instrument...” Toph muttered as she crossed her arms. 

“Why don’t you play the drums, you love to hit things-” Katara started to reply, but she cut herself off and went instant bitchface mode as Zuko approached. Up until this point, Aang and Sokka had awkwardly waited for Toph and Katara to dwindle off with their bickering. Sokka’s face lit up as the boy crossed the yard towards them, hoodie pulled around him per usual. He had his eyes fixed on his destination, their group, and didn’t see some sweaty football players walking passed. The larger guy didn’t make any move to avoid colliding shoulders with Zuko, and then shot him a glare. 

 

“Watch it, Scarface!” The dude snarled, and all his buddies laughed. Zuko’s face fell in a glare and a grimace, but he just turned away and tugged his hood back up over his head as he continued towards them. Before the football players could get very far, Toph’s shoe hit one of their heads. Everyone whirled around, and the guy snarled as he picked up the shoe. 

“You little bitch!” He sneered, and started towards them. All of them - including Zuko - moved to intervene, but one of the guy’s buddies pulled him back.

“Bruh, that’s Toph Beifong! All of our dads work for her dad! Plus, she’s blind!”

“Then how the fuck did she nail me in the back of the head, Kyle?” The guy exclaimed angrily. 

“I’m a badass, cupcake!” Toph yelled from behind Katara’s attempts to keep her from charging forward. The group of sweaty assholes turned and hurried off quickly. They all relaxed, and Toph pulled away to pop her nonexistent collar. Then she pulled off her other shoe and chucked it in the bushes.

Zuko came to stand next to them, and crossed his arms. Sokka suddenly realized that he wasn’t as much constantly crossing his arms out of anger as out of a way to wrap himself into himself. It was a weird thought, a strange observation, but it made more sense in that moment to Sokka than trigonometry any day. 

“You didn’t have to--” Zuko started to say, looking down at their shoes in an attempt to appear casual.

“Yeah she did, those guys are jerks! Not that I approve of violence, but a shoe deserves to be thrown every once and a while.” Aang said in a perky voice, practically skipping in place. “Don’t worry Zuko, I think you’re scar is cool! I mean - it must have hurt - or maybe it didn’t, I don’t know. But it doesn’t hurt now and it looks cool - maybe it does hurt. Does it still hurt? Not that you have to talk about it!” Aang seemed frustrated with his own words.

“Why should he talk about it, you’re doing enough of that for everyone, you dolt.” Toph snickered.

“Aang was just trying to be nice, weren’t you, Aang?” Katara said in her diplomat voice. Aang cheered up instantly.

“Yeah! I think you’re cool, Zuko, scar or no scar!” He replied.

“Although the scar adds a certain air of danger and mystery to the mix...maybe if you traded in that hoodie for a leather studded jacket..you’d run this town, man, Grease Lightning!” Sokka stroked his chin with a mischievous gleam.

Zuko just sat there, staring at them and trying to comprehend the entire conversation.  
“Uh- I-” He didn’t like thinking about his scar. Didn’t like talking to people about it, or about him, or about his hoodie. He didn’t like his air of mystery, and he didn’t like Grease.

“It did hurt. A lot. It doesn’t anymore. Physically.” He stammered out, clearing his throat, and turning away from them and pulling his hoodie down further around his face out of habit. “I don’t want to talk about it, cool or not cool.” He said a little harshly. “Are we all taking my van?”

 

There was a beat of awkward, regretful silence from behind him.   
“As long as you don’t abandon us in a ditch somewhere.” Katara said haughtily, and he heard them all start to follow him towards the parking lot. 

When they got inside, the only thing Zuko could think of to do was turn on some music to break the tension. He plugged his beloved iphone - the only thing left from his father he actually appreciated - into his aux jack.

“Any music preference? I’ve got almost everything.” He called back.

“KESHA!” 

“NATIVE AMERICAN FLUTE MELODIES!”

“Do you have Five Seconds of Summer? And no one else likes Kesha, Toph!”

“Aang, nobody listens to nature sounds while driving around in the Barbie Mobile. You gotta listen to some epic pop-punk or something.” 

Zuko blinked as everyone talked at once.  
“Did I hear pop punk? And I don’t have 5 seconds of summer, sorry, Katara.”

 

She didn’t respond.

 

“Sokka likes Taylor Swift!” Toph screeched. Sokka choked on his own saliva.  
“YOU SWORE YOU’D TAKE IT TO YOUR GRAVE!” Sokka lamented hysterically. Katara giggled.

“I like Taylor Swift too!” Aang added happily to the conversation.   
“So do I.” Zuko called back casually. Everyone turned to stare at him. 

“You two were made for each other. June wedding?” Toph said with a wicked grin. Sokka rolled his eyes at her, but then turned to smile at Zuko.

“Not really in the mood for T-Swifty, though. Got any New Politics or Blink 182?” He called.

“Yeah, hold on.” Zuko replied. He smiled. He was obsessed with music, it was the only thing he wasn’t ashamed of about himself. He had almost everything. He flicked through his playlists and clicked a song before setting the ipod down and pulling out of the parking lot.

 

“I spend my money on the regular miracles

Just like you, like me, like everybody else

Up on the sun looking sad and beautiful

Just like you, like me, like everybody else.”

 

\------------

The Wateri household is large, humble, and blue. The garden is blooming but all jumbled, the lawn has patches of dead grass amongst the green. There's leaves everywhere from the four trees around the house. One of the windows is broken with plastic over it. 

The inside of the house is dark brown and light animal skin rugs, with dark furniture. There's knick knacks and photos everywhere, and a flat screen TV in the living room. 

"It's a cluttered, with so many people in the same house, I--" Sokka started to say. Zuko shook his head, looking all around with a rather soft expression.

"This is really nice. I like it. It's full of...evidence of life, like you said." Zuko told him.

"Damn right it is, with so many people. Not to mention Bato spends all his time here as well." A large, darker skinned man with short hair in dreads and broad shoulders approached him, holding out a hand to shake. Zuko pushed back his hood - both to be polite, and to judge the man's reaction.

The man looked at his scar, but he didn't stop smiling as he shook Zuko's hands.

"I'm Hakoda, Sokka and Katara's father." The man greeted him.

"Thank you for allowing me over. My name is Zuko." He said politely. 

"No last name?" Hakoda laughed.

Zuko felt awkward, and folded his hands behind his back.  
"No, actually. It's...complicated--"

Hakoda held up a hand. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. A man's past is his own. All I care about is your actions now, towards my children. Sokka seems rather keen on you and--"

"DaaAAAaaAaddd..." Sokka huffed.

Hakoda laughed, his broad shoulders shaking.  
"Alright, alright. Anyway, dinner won't be done for a little while, why don't you go play a video game or something?" He suggested.

"Oh, hell yeah - do you like Zelda or Halo, man?" Sokka asked him with excitement.

"I have no idea what either of those things are." Zuko said with a raised eyebrow. Sokka took his hand and pulled him towards the stairs, and he felt his heart skip a little.

Oh, fuck. Not this again.

\---------

"Why are they on an island in the sky?" Zuko asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Sokka groaned. "This is why you never skip the intro!"

"I hit the button by accident, oka-" Zuko started to retort, when Aang popped his bald head into the room.

"Dinner is ready!" He exclaimed in excitement. Sokka paused the game and jumped up, reaching out a hand for Zuko to grab as to help him up from the beanbag chair. Zuko took it with an unwanted flutter of the heart, which he ignored. They headed downstairs, and Zuko was surprised that everyone sat on the floor around a low table.

"I'm sorry, this is how we've always done it, would you like a chair?" Hakoda asked.

"No, it's alright. This is fine." He assured the man with a smile, sitting cross legged in between Aang and Sokka. 

"I hope you like Alaskan Cod, fried with spinach and lemon, with a side of garlic bread. And some fried zucchini for Aang, of course." Bato announced, setting down a large tray and a basket of bread. Everyone dishes up and passed the plates around till they all had a full plate. Zuko glanced around, hoping they weren't the type to say grace. He wasn't exactly in a good relationship with God, at the moment. Not that he ever had been.

Luckily, everyone started digging in and conversing happily over their meal. Bato and Hakoda started discussing an old adventure they'd once had, Aang was feeding his cat Momo and his dog Appa little pieces of the leftover cod under the table. Sokka was moaning over the fish. Zuko looked down at his plate, picked up his fork and took a bite. His eyes widened. The texture was just perfect. The flavor was rounded and wonderful and it wasn't too tangy but it wasn't too plain. When he'd lived with his father they'd had the best food money could supposedly could buy. He'd never been very found of the exotic meats and over the top spices or plate decorations. This food, it reminded him satin rly of something...something he couldn't quite remember. He kept eating happily, trying to figure it out. He personally knew how to cook, and he liked his own cooking. But this was different than both. It had a quality to it--

He froze, and stared down at the already half eaten plate with a twisting heart.

"Is something wrong, Zuko?" Aang asked. Then everyone was looking at him.

Hakoda laughed. "Don't worry about our feelings, if you don't like it, you can tell us."

Zuko cleared his throat and shook his head, flashing a forced smile up at everyone.

"No, it's really good. It's really good. It just reminds me of my mother's cooking." He explained, hoping his voice didn't sound as tight as it felt. Sokka tensed next to him.

Hakoda nodded. Aang turned to him with a smile.  
"Really? Does your mom cook a lot?"  
Fuck. Maybe he should have lied. He tried not to get awkward and shoved down the instinctive anger.

"She used to." He said, then returned to his plate, hoping that would stop anymore questions on the subject. 

\-------------

Sokka felt his gut churn over in a strange way at Zuko's words, knowing he was the only person who understood the weight behind them. 

Over Zuko's bowed head Sokka made eye contact with Aang, who was opening his mouth to ask another question about Zuko's mother, no doubt. Sokka shot him an intense look and sliced a finger across his throat. Aang nodded in surprise. Everyone was watching, and the tension of the room shifted in slight understanding. They all looked awkwardly back to their plates.

"So, Aang, how's photography club going?" Katara asked. Aang instantly lit up again.

"Really good! Although, I need to go take photos on Kyoshi Ridge tommorow , and I don't know how to get there...you've got work and Katara and Sokka can't drive. Ohh, I should take the bus!" Aang exclaimed.

Hakoda shook his head. "I don't trust you on a bus, Aang, you're two nice for your own good. You could always ask Zuko to drive you, if he wanted." Hakoda suggested. 

Zuko blinked, looking up. "Uh, yeah. When are you going?" He asked.

"Really? Thanks Zuko! I'm going tomorrow morning, before sunrise 'cause that's what I'm taking pictures of." Aang told him in excitement.

"Want me to pick you up around 4 in the morning? Can you wake up by then?" Zuko asked.

"Are you kidding, that's when he wakes up every morning." Katara informed him with a chuckle.

Zuko blinked, and nodded. “Sure, I’ll come get you.” 

Aang hopped up and down in his seat in excitement, and everyone smiled. Katara’s face fell into a slightly darker look, but when her father turned to her it was suddenly in a brilliant smile.

“Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Aang, how are all of your projects going?” Hakoda asked.

“Good! Toph knows so much about the woman we’re doing the project on, she could write a biography. We’re gonna kill it.” Katara declared.

“The pirate lady with the boob complex? I didn’t know Toph knew anything about anyone’s boobs, other than Suki’s. ” Sokka drawled, earning a playful glare from Katara and a blush from Aang. Bato threw his head back and laughed.

“I’ll have no such language at my dinner table, young man.” Hakoda pointed a fork at Sokka sternly. Zuko dug his hands into his thighs, suddenly sick to his stomach. But Sokka just laughed. 

“You stubbed your toe on this very table and cussed so loud the whole house heard things nobody knew existed! Don’t give me that talk, old man!” 

Hakoda’s face broke out into a mocking frown. “I’m not old! You listen to Black Sabbath. I listen to Katy Perry.”

Katara choked on her food. “What?”

“ROAR IS A MODERN MASTERPIECE, MY DARLING DAUGHTER.” 

Zuko just stared at the table as everyone started arguing, but with smiles on their faces.   
What the fuck had he gotten himself involved in?


	4. Chasing The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang really needs to start thinking before he talks tbh

HIs uncle already had coffee waiting for him in the morning. His uncle actually _liked_ being up before dawn. Zuko stumbled into the kitchen and desperately downed the coffee before slamming the mug down. 

“Would you like some muffins, Zuko?” Iroh asked pleasantly, holding up the plate. Zuko shook his head. 

“No, I was gonna buy breakfast afterwards.” He said. “I’ve got to go, I’ll see you later!” 

“Have fun!” Iroh called and Zuko headed out the door. As he started his car, he realized how strange this was. To be willingly spending time and assisting someone else, in a way that didn’t further his plans for Agni Academy at all. It was...he didn’t know. He shook his head - it didn’t matter. He was just being nice.

He headed to the Wateri house, blasting twenty one pilots. 

_I just wanna stay in the sun where I find_  
_I know it's hard sometimes_  
_Pieces of peace in the sun's peace of mind_  
_I know it's hard sometimes_  
_Yeah, I think about the end just way too much_  
_But it's fun to fantasize_  
_On my enemies who wouldn't wish who I was_  
_But it's fun to fantasize_

Aang was already waiting in the driveway, and was hopping into the driver’s seat before he could even finish pulling up. It was still pretty dark out, but Aang’s smile was bright as all hell. It was almost disturbing.

“Hey, Zuko! Oh, Sokka loves this band!” Aang said, pulling his seatbelt on. Zuko, still tired as hell, just blinked and started to pull back onto the road.

“You and Sokka sure are a great match, music is the real secret to good friendship’s. Wouldn’t you say?” Aang sighed happily, but didn’t really give Zuko time to answer.  
“Do you play any instruments?” This time he waited for a response. Zuko took a moment to register the question.

“Uh, yeah. Guitar and piano. And I sing. At least I used to.” Zuko responded, voice a bit snappish. Jesus, it was so fucking _early_. He should have grabbed two cups of coffee. 

“Used to? You don’t sing anymore?” Aang asked innocently, propping his chin on his hands as he watched Zuko drive. Zuko didn’t take his eyes off of the road as his chest constricted, memories flooding his tired mind. His instincts told him to stop talking, don’t delve further into the subject. But the last time he’d lashed out in defense on a sensitive subject in this van, it hadn’t ended well. He was silent for a moment, deciding how to go with this conversation.

“I, uh, I’d rather not talk about it. Not to be rude, it’s just not something I like to….talk about.” He said tightly. 

Aang’s eyes widened. “Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to press. Although, according to Sokka, you don’t like to talk about anything….” He said, voice trailing off awkwardly. The boy winced at his own words, seeming to regret his boldness. A spike of anger struck Zuko.

“What’s wrong with that?” He demanded. 

Aang shrugged, looking away. “It’s not healthy. I mean, you’ve obviously got problems. Cause everyone’s got problems. You just never open up to anyone...it’s gotta come out sometime, right? I don’t know, I don’t mean to pry, I’m just saying...I really like you, and I want to be your friend. So does Sokka, and Toph, and Suki. And Katara will warm up to you, she’s just protective! We want to be you’re friend, and friends talk to each other, you know? Maybe not right away, but, you know….I didn’t mean to cross any boundaries. Thank you again, for driving me.” Aang added, flashing a smile.

Why did these people always make him uncomfortable in his own fucking car? Zuko bit the inside of his cheek, irritation boiling in him. Irritation, and shame. 

“Well, has it occurred to you that I don’t want to be your friend? I’m just trying to do well on a project and be nice. I never said I wanted friends!” He snapped, digging his nails into the leather of the steering wheel as he turned towards main street. Aang shrank in his seat a little, and turned to look out the window. He was silent after that, the entire ride. Zuko felt worse than ever, but he refused to think about it. Just get to Kyoshi Ridge. Let the kid take his fucking pictures. Go get breakfast, and get to school. Luckily, his phone was on the playlist he usually listened to while he was angry. If Aang had any protest to any of the songs, he didn’t say anything.

The ride to Kyoshi Ridge wasn’t that long, but it felt like he’d driven miles in the desert. They finally pulled into the gravel parking lot of the state park that was at the bottom of the ridge. Aang’s sad demeanor seemed to do a 180, and he was hopping up and down, camera on a strap around his neck. 

“I’m so excited, I haven’t climbed this in ages!” 

“I assume we’re going to the top?” Zuko sighed as he grabbed his phone and jacket.

“Yeah, let’s go before the sun rises too much for the picture!” Aang exclaimed, rushing forward towards the start of the winding trail. He seemed to fly forward, light on his toes. Zuko groaned and started to jog after him. He was pretty well fit, and it wasn’t a horribly long jog. It was a steep one, though. They got to the top after what felt like forever, but was probably just a few minutes, and Zuko bent over to catch his breath. Aang didn’t seem winded in the least, and immediately started scurrying everywhere and taking light readings with his camera. No one else was here, not at this hour. Zuko stood, and stepped closer to the edge. There was no railing, just a steep cliff tumbling down. He took another step, standing directly on the edge, and finally looked up. The sun was staring directly at him, just rising over the horizon, so that it’s rays were directly horizontal. The washed over Zuko, golden and warm. He closed his eyes and breathed in deep, sighing as the sunlight warmed his skin and the wind caused him to sway back and forth. A deep feeling settled inside him, and he took a slight step back from the edge. 

He slowly turned to watch Aang, who was kneeling down taking pictures.

“I’m sorry.” He said softly, almost wondering if the words had really come out of his mouth. 

Aang paused, and looked up at him. “It’s okay. I shouldn’t have pressed the issue. I can be nosey sometimes.” 

Zuko looked back towards the sun. “The thing is...you’re all pretty great, you really are. I’m….not. I’m not really your kind of person. Trust me, you don’t know me. And you don’t want to. It’s better if we just...go our separate ways. It doesn’t have to be that big of a deal.” He said, voice sharp and awkward. His throat was tight for some reason.

Aang continued to snap pictures. “I think you think too lowly of yourself, Zuko. You’ll probably feel a little different by the end of the week. C’mon, I’m done, let’s go eat and get to school. I can’t wait to develop these pictures!” And then he was off, running down the trail. Zuko decided to take his time and walk after him, hands in his pockets and head tilted towards the burning sky.

\---------------

“So, how’d it go with Zuko?” Toph asked, sitting against the wall with her book (written in brail, of course) as Sokka and Aang sat at the desk, pretending to read. Not like anyone really cared in this class, it was basically a free period.

Aang pursed his lips and put his chin in his hand. “I kinda pissed him off at the start of it. I almost thought he was gonna kick me out of the car like he did to Sokka.”

Toph’s head whipped up, as did Sokka’s.

“Ohh, drama, spill!” Toph exclaimed. 

Aang shrugged. “I kinda talked too much, you know how I do that...I started talking about how he _never_ talks about anything, you know, cause he’s obviously got problems….and I told him that we all like him and I really want him to be our friend and I was kinda pushy I guess...I didn’t mean to be!” He lamented in regret. Sokka winced as he visualized how that conversation went down. 

“I bet he didn’t like that,” Toph grimaced. 

“No, he didn’t...he was like ‘I never asked for friends! I’m just trying to get this project done, just because I’m nice doesn't mean I want to be your friend’ and stuff along those lines. I felt bad...and then we got up the ridge and he said he was sorry for yelling, and then he said….” Aang rolled his neck, sighing sadly, eyes distant. Sokka poked his shoulder. 

“Said what?” Sokka prodded.

“He said he liked us, but we shouldn’t like him. Something about how we don’t know who he is and we don’t want to. He said it was better if we just didn’t become friends. It made me really sad. He really doesn’t seem to think he’s worth socializing with. I think he does want to be our friend, he just….” Aang shrugged, eyes downcast.

Sokka leaned back in his chair, and Toph whistled. 

“Grumpy Cat’s got some angst, that’s for sure. Then again, we all do. Think he’ll get the stick out of his ass by the time you’re project’s over?” Toph asked.

Sokka stared down at his desk in thought, reading the same sentence in the book over and over again.

“I hope so. I really….”

“Yeah, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> SOUNDTRACK:   
> http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/red-hoodies-and-eternal-angst


End file.
